The primary objective of the Population Research Center of The University of Texas at Austin is to strengthen further its research infrastructure so as to facilitate high quality research in demography and human ecology. This very general objective is achieved through the realization of three specific goals: (1) the use of core support to expand the volume and quality of ongoing research activities; (2) the maintenance and strengthening of the computer programming staff and our system of data access and processing, and (3) the further development of the Center Library facilities, including the updating and dissemination of the International Census Bibliography.